Como se não houvesse amanhã
by CassGirl4ever
Summary: Jared resolve fazer uma noite com filmes com o Jensen. O problema é que o loiro arranja um compromisso de última hora, e dá um bolo no amigo. Com os filmes alugados, tudo que resta para Jared fazer é... Chamar o Misha, lógico! Padacollins


**Autor:** CassGirl 4Ever

**Título:**_ Como se não houvesse amanhã._

**Aviso: **NC**-**13. Personagens não me pertencem. Padacollins (Padalecki+Collins). Contém spoilers do filme A Casa De Cera e de alguns episódios de Gilmore Girls

**Sinopse: **Jaredresolve fazer uma noite com filmes em que ele participou, como a Casa de Cera, por exemplo, com o Jensen. O problema é que o loiro arranja um compromisso de última hora, e dá um bolo no amigo. Com os filmes alugados, tudo que resta para Jared fazer é... Chamar o Misha, lógico!

**P&C**

Estava tudo pronto! Sexta-feira 13 já para rodar no DVD, A Casa De Cera logo do lado, e a 1ª temporada de Gilmore Girls para amenizar o ambiente depois. Um balde de pipocas no microondas, quase 3 litros de cerveja na geladeira, além de muita água para evitar a tão temida ressaca... Agora só o que faltava era o Jensen!

O telefone começou a tocar, assustando Jared. O moreno tratou de ir atender.

- Alô? - Ele falou.

- Oi, Jay... É... Olha Jay, eu sei que... Tem a noite de filmes hoje e tudo mais, mas... Bem... Eu não vou poder ir, Sasquatch...

- Que? Mas por quê?

- É que... Surgiu um compromisso... Danneel resolveu me avisar só hoje que vai ter um jantar importante... É algo sobre negócios, e uma refilmagem de Entrevista com o Vampiro...

- Tá bom, Jen... Pode ir nesse jantar... Eu assisto sozinho...

- Desculpe, BigJay! Eu sei que já deve estar tudo preparado, então... Por que você não chama o Misha?

- Tá...

- Vou indo, Jared - O moreno conseguiu escutar um "Venha logo, Jensen!" ao fundo. E um "Estou indo, Amor" falado por Jensen. - Tchau.

- Tchau, Jensen.

Grrrrrr! Danneel! Sempre a maldita Danneel! Por que não avisara o "maridinho" antes sobre o jantar?

Jared respirou fundo, e peou o telefone para ligar para Misha. A idéia de convidar o interprete de anjo não era tão má...

- Hey, Jared! - Ele atendeu animado. - O que manda?

- Oi, Misha... O que você acha de... Vir aqui em casa? Só para - Ele acrescentou, quando percebeu que parecia que o estava convidando para jantar. - Só para ver uns filminhos de terror...

- Claro! To sozinho aqui mesmo, no maior tédio...

- Jura? Mas e a Vic?

- Ela viajou a trabalho. Está investigando o lugar onde nasceu o cara que escreveu o Kama Sutra...

- Uou... Beleza, então! Você sabe onde é minha casa, não sabe?

- Sei. Eeerr... Oh Jared... Desculpe a pergunta, mas... A Genevieve vai estar aí?

- Não. Não sei onde ela está... Falou que ia viajar para filmar alguma coisa...

- Tá! Então pode contar comigo! Estou aí em um piscar de olhos!

Jared desligou o telefone, e nem precisou esperar muito, pois logo a campainha tocou.

- Uau - Ele falou, abrindo a porta. - Você é rápido!

- Eu sou o Batman, amigo! E aí? - Ele foi entrando na casa. - O que vamos assistir?

- Pensei em começar com sexta-feira 13...

- Oh... Filmes de terror?

- Você não gosta?

- Não curto assistir sozinho... Mas eu tenho uma muralha para me proteger de qualquer _Jason _que resolver aparecer - Ele abraçou o outro pelos ombros. - Bem... Vamos começar!

- Claro! Vou só pegar a pipoca!

Misha se sentou no sofá enquanto Jared ia até a cozinha. Assim que Jared pegou as pipocas, ele apagou a luz, se sentou ao lado de Misha, e deu _play _no filme.

Não deram 5 minutos de filme, e Misha já tremia. No primeiro momento de suspense, ele escondeu o rosto no peito de Jared, que estranhou no início, mas o abraçou.

- Hey - Falou Misha depois de um tempo. - Esse cara aí me lembra alguém - Ele apontou para a TV, onde aparecia Jared em seu papel como Clay Miller.

- Jura? Nem sei quem ele é...

- Que sacana! Você só alugou esse filme porque você participava dele!

- É a vida...

No outro ataque que teve, Misha se escondeu novamente no peito do moreno. E mais uma vez. E outra. Até que ele resolveu não sair de lá, e ficou deitado, com a mão de Jay sobre seus cabelos.

- OK. - Jared falou quando o filme acabou. - Misha, pode abrir os olhos agora.

- Posso mesmo? Tem certeza?

- Tenho. Vamos lá. Abra os olhos.

Quando Misha se arriscou a abrir os olhos, ele viu que Jared estava bem perto. Perto até demais...

- Eu preciso trocar de filme, Mi...

- Ah, claro!

Misha se moveu, e deixou o outro se levantar e trocar o filme. Agora era a vez de A Casa De Cera.

Novamente Misha se encolheu a cada cena de terror. E, como se não bastasse, ainda chorou quando o Jared morreu. Uma ou duas lágrimas escorreram quando ele viu o "Wade" chorar de dor, e quando o mataram de vez.

Jared puxou o outro para mais perto de si ao perceber que ele chorara. Ele o aninhou, e beijou o topo de sua cabeça.

Assim que esse filme acabou também, Jared colocou Gilmore Girls no DVD.

Misha se emocionou com Jared fazendo o papel de "Dean". Por mais que isso não fosse um filme de terror ou algo do gênero, Misha continuou deitado sobre o peito do outro, suspirando às vezes, ora por causa de um gesto romântico qualquer de Dean, ora por que ele estava sobre o peito de Jared Padalecki. E que peito, diga-se de passagem...

Quando apareceu a cena do 1º beijo de Dean e da Rory, Jared pediu licença para ir pegar mais uma cerveja. Misha quis ir também, precisava de uma água.

Porém, quando Collins chegou à cozinha, percebeu que Jared estava na frente da geladeira, virado para a porta, e com as duas mãos para trás.

- Hey, Jay... Eu preciso pegar minha água...

- Eu já peguei sua água.

- Legal. Então me entregue, por favor...

- Você pensou mesmo que ia ser tão fácil?

- Como assim, Jared?

- Bem... Eu tenho uma cerveja em uma mão, e uma água em outra. Você tem que adivinhar em que mão está.

- OK. Esquerda.

- Uunnhh... Eu tenho alguns problemas com direita e esquerda. Por que você não vem até aqui me mostrar que mão que é?

Misha chegou mais perto, e encostou na mão esquerda do outro. Mas Jared se aproveitou da situação para roubar um beijo do moreno.

- J-jared... V-você...

-Hey, se você não queria, ou não gostou, não tem problema... Você pode ficar mais um pouco, ou ir embora agora... Espero que isso não mude nada no Super...

- Cala a boca, Jared. - Cortou Misha, dando outro beijo no moreno. - Você tem que aprender a falar um pouco menos...

Jared guiou Misha até a sala, sem quebrar o beijo, e o deitou no sofá. Aprofundou ainda mais o beijo, se isso for possível enquanto se deitava por cima do corpo menor, apoiando todo seu peso em seus braços.

Misha agarrava as costas do outro com força, tanto que tinha certeza que amanhã ia ter marcas de unhas ali. Nos momentos em que Jared tentava recuperar o fôlego, ele beijava o pescoço dele, alternando beijinhos leves e alguns chupões. Com certeza, Jared iria todo marcado para o estúdio no dia seguinte.

- Unnnnhhh... - Gemeu Jared. - E eu querendo fazer isso com o Jensen... Nem pensar! Com você é mil vezes melhor!

- Você... Você convidou o Jensen?

- Convidei. Ele não pode vir, então falou para eu te chamar. E não me arrependo de ter ouvido o conselho dele...

- Então eu sou tipo o reserva? - Misha empurrou Jared, e se sentou.

- Não! De jeito nenhum! Você... Você é muito lindo...

- Não adianta, Jared! Você já revelou. Eu sou o reserva!

- Misha, relaxa. É só que eu tenho uma boca muito grande, e devia aprender a ficar calado. Por que não fazemos assim: A gente fica hoje como se não houvesse amanhã, e amanhã de manhã, antes de você ir para o estúdio, eu te ligo. Pode ser?

- Bem... Você não é de se jogar fora... - Misha voltou a beijá-lo como resposta.

E a promessa foi cumprida. Eles ficaram como se não houvesse amanhã.

**J&M**

O que acharam? Minha primeira Padacollins.

Assim que eu vi esse casal, eu apaixonei. E aí surgiu essa fic, de uma noite de filmes com o Jay que eu fiz em casa.

Não se esqueçam:

_"A cada review que você não deixa, um autor morre!  
Ajude este (a) pobre autor (autora) a continuar vivendo e deixe a sua review!  
Comente nas histórias, isto incentiva os autores a continuarem escrevendo..."_

É rápido, e fácil. É só clicar no botãozinho amarelo aí embaixo e dizer se amou ou odiou. Nem precisa ser cadastrado.


End file.
